


A Spark of Electricity

by Tagrasso



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagrasso/pseuds/Tagrasso
Summary: My contribution to keisuperstar's fanfic flashmob "My beautiful death" on Tumblr.A corpus crewman gets transferred from Venus to Pluto, but the journey gets interrupted rather... violently.





	A Spark of Electricity

It was my first day in space. I know, this is rather unusual for a Corpus, but I have only worked in ground facilities on Venus yet. But today, today I was going to be transferred to the Ambulas facility on Pluto, it was a great honour and I was very excited.

The shuttle took off, shaking, and even though I felt a little sick, I could not help but stare out the window, watching the buildings grow smaller and smaller until they became a greyish mass on the frozen surface. Suddenly a massive wall covered my view and I looked up in awe as I watched the colossus of a ship coming closer until it swallowed the shuttle.

My cabin was small, and I had to share it with four others, but this would only be temporary until we arrived at Pluto. This would be a quick and uncomplicated journey. Correction: I _hoped_ this would be a quick and uncomplicated journey, but my hopes were shattered as the lights suddenly turned off. At first I hoped it was a power blackout, but then the intruder-alarm echoed through the ship.  
My roommates and I quickly put our helmets on and grabbed our weapons, before we headed outside. The corridor was empty and dark, only the orange, rhythmically pulsing emergency lightings brightened it up a little. I was scared. This trip had begun so promising. Just a few days ago I got informed about my promotion and complimented about my good services. And now I was here, on a dark ship, without any idea where the intruder might be, just that they were _somewhere_. 

A loud noise came from around the corner. Shots, screams, the shrieking sound of discharging electricity. Silence. We carefully approached, and I peeked around the corner. Three bodies were laying on the floor, together with a MOA, twitching and covered in scorch marks. I had seen this before. There was no need of checking their vitals, this seemed to be the work of a Volt Tenno.

Volt. I looked at them in a mixture of fascination and anguish. The amounts of raw electrical power they were able to harness without effort was amazing but also incredibly deadly. So much could be achieved, if they didn’t use it to kill, but that was all the Tenno ever did, it was all they knew.

We carefully advanced, followed the trail of dead bodies and proxies, many were sliced and cut to pieces, some were just laying on the ground and twitching. We passed through a room that was basically a bloodbath. Corpses hang over control panels, leaned against crates and spread on the floor. “It is heading towards the power core, I think,” one of my groupmates whispered. We kept following the trail, I tried not to throw up.

A few corridors later we arrived at the power core room. There were more dead bodies, but no Tenno to be seen. “Where is it?” I looked around and stepped into the room. Suddenly I heard a scream from behind. I turned around and saw the Volt falling from the ceiling in all its deadly magnificence. It landed on its tiptoes without making a sound and struck with the long polearm in its hand, cutting off the head of my screaming crewmate. I raised my weapon, shot at the Tenno, but my projectiles didn’t penetrate its shield before it struck down at a barrel. My vision filled with flames and heat, then went black.

When I woke up again my vision was blurry, my back was scorched, and I couldn’t feel my left leg. I looked down and saw that it was heavily burned, a metal strut punctured my leg, but the explosion had cauterised the wound and it was not bleeding. I looked up again and saw the Tenno kneeling before the power core. It reached out and pulled off a part of the casing. In panic I looked for my weapon. It was laying there, just barely outside my reach. Despite the immense pain I crawled a little closer, trying to be as silent as possible and my hand wrapped around the grip of my weapon, just as the Volt’s reached into the mass of wires. I lifted the weapon as well as possible, tried to aim and emptied the magazine. Six shots missed, the last one touched the Tenno’s shield without making a scratch. It looked over to me, stared at me for a moment, then turned back to the core. He reached inside with both hands and arcs of lightning appeared on the coils of his arms. The lights in the room began flickering and the ground rumbled as the Volt charged itself. The crackling sound of electricity filled the air and I could feel my hair stand on end. The discharge happened with a loud boom and a flashing light and my vision turned dark again.

The pain woke me up again. I was drifting through space, it was cold, but my suit kept me from suffocating and the pain kept me from moving. Around me were floating corpses and the debris of the Corpus ship, shattered and broken. And a shadow loomed above me. The Volt looked me in the eyes, a pair of Archwings spread from its back and it lifted my chin with its hand. “Please… end me…” I whispered, not knowing if it could hear me or not. To my surprise, it wrapped its arms around me in an embrace. I didn’t know what to do and began to cry. I didn’t know why. The embrace was cold and warm at the same time and for the brink of a second, I felt like the Volt shared my sadness. How could a soulless, heartless killing machine feel sadness? How was a machine, designed to murder thousands in the bring of a second have such a thing as empathy? I didn’t know, but I felt it was there, it was real. Tears streamed down my expressionless face. I just wanted everything to end. And then it did.

My body cramped under the sudden jolt, then relaxed again as the Tenno let it drift off into the endlessness.


End file.
